I. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to the art of methods and apparatuses for pet cages and more particularly to methods and apparatuses for covering pet cages.
II. Description of the Related Art
Covers for pet cages are well known in the art. One known type of pet cover is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,485,805. Meissner discloses a pet cover formed of hard plastic that is placed over a pet cage. This cover is believed to be effective for its intended use. However, this type of pet cover has drawbacks. One drawback is that the hard plastic walls are not flexible and cannot be adjusted off of the sides of the pet cage. Another drawback, at least for some, is that the top of the pet cover is flat giving the pet cage a "box-like" shape.
Another type of pet cover is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,113,793. Leader, et al disclose a canvas cover that is placed over a mobile pet cage. This cover is believed to be effective for its intended use but it also has drawbacks. One drawback is that the walls of the cover are not adjustably fastened to each other. For this reason, any attempt at raising one of the walls away from the pet cage forces the neighboring walls to be at least partially raised as well. Another drawback, as noted above, is that for some flat-topped pet covers are undesirably shaped.
The present invention contemplates a new and improved pet cover assembly having a gable-shaped adapter and a cover with flexible walls adjustably fastened to each other. Thus, this invention is simple in design, effective in use, and overcomes the foregoing difficulties and others while providing better and more advantageous overall results.